


Prometheus

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cum Inflation, Electrocution, Erotic Electrostimulation, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Stomach Deformation, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It was the dream job. A chance to take down a major scumbag corporation who's list of crimes is miles long. Toki is confident in his ability to get the job done but when an unwelcome surprise brings him face to face with Devon, the head of the corporation's Lab, he quickly finds out that he's bit off more far than he can chew.





	Prometheus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous. Both OCs belong to them  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The job wasn’t supposed to be easy but that was just the way he liked it. Easy jobs were for amateurs, for people who were in it for the money, instead of the thrill, the excitement, that insane rush of breaking through a supposedly unbreakable system, thus showing off just how superior you were in comparison and how weak the bad guys really are. There was no way to get that same kind of feeling from the simple stuff, the easy stuff. No, it had to be the big deals, the big jobs…the ones that brought an insane amount of danger and a huge risk of getting caught. That was fine with him – the more danger he was in, the better. The harder the bastards at the top fell, the better. 

And this job…oh, this job was the one he’d been unconsciously waiting for. It was the one his gaze scanned for without really knowing what he was looking for exactly, it was the one that scratched an itch he knew he had but had no way of scratching it himself. It was that first sip of cold water on a hot day, that blissful moment when first slipping into bed after working hard, it was that gasp of air pulled into burning lungs after being deprived from oxygen for just the right amount of time. The ultimate bad guy, the scum who spend rot throughout the entire world, who had it made it their goddamn mission to hurt as many people as they could, all in the name of ‘we did it because we could’ and he got the chance to take ‘em down…

In other words, it was fucking perfect. 

Prometheus Industry, a fucking pretentious name for yet another scumbag corporation. Only this one strolled past the excrement pudding, spotted the rotting cherry on top, scoffed at how pathetic it was and spat out a wad of phlegm so grotesque that it’d make anyone standing within a 100 mile radius pass out from the noxious fumes. This one…this one got him all sorts of excited. This one had it all: human experimentation, human mutation, war crimes, money laundering, bribing important governmental officials, having their hands in every important pocket and so, so, so much more. The only list that was longer was the amount of stuff the shitheads had had to cover up over the years. Most recent was an outbreak of a pathogen that was not only highly contagious but also had a 95% kill rate with no cure. According to the news, the area affected had suffered a catastrophic electrical failure, causing the entire area to be engulfed in a hellfire of super charged flames – whatever the fuck that meant. In reality, Prometheus Industry’s private army went in there with flamethrowers, grenades and a shit ton of ammo, killed everyone and everything in sight, before burning the place down to the ground. 

“Goddamn.” He murmured, a small, bitter smile tugging at the corners of his lips, a deranged blaze of rage burning in his eyes. 

Perfect, it was so goddamn perfect, he could squeal. Bunch of assholes playing God, thinking that just cuz they had the money, they could do whatever the fucked they wanted. Well, the organization, obviously, disagreed. Not that he could blame them – the actual righteous people behind the scenes couldn’t sit back as these assholes hurt innocent people. He didn’t know the identity of who exactly was making use of his skills but when did he ever? On the astronomically slight chance that he got caught, the puppeteers behind the whole thing wanted to make sure he didn’t have a name to give his captors. Honestly, he liked it better this way. There was always a chance of him getting caught. If that did happen, last thing he wanted was to jeopardize the end goal: taking down the motherfuckers who continued to ruin his home. 

Looking through everything Prometheus Industries had done, knowing how many innocent people died because of them…it made his fucking blood boil. Just thinking about it made him want to throw up. This…getting a chance to take them down, it was a dream come fucking true. 

The job itself was relatively simple, as it usually was. He wasn’t being asked to orchestrate a massive takedown but rather, find that one little weak spot that could be exploited later on by the right people. After the familiar rumbling voice of his contact within the organization told him just what he’d been doing, the folder containing everything he needed to know turned up in a random PO Box a couple days later, along with an impressive upfront payment. It was an overly generous amount, which made him both nervous and exhilarated. The organization wasn’t stingy but they weren’t exactly the best paying clients he’d ever had. Seeing all those chips really drove home how important this mission was. In the folder were two instructions: find a data chip and, if possible, get some intel on Devon, the head of Prometheus Industry’s Research Lab. Amongst all the reports was a photo of the guy. Attractive…not really his type but still attractive, kind of reminded him of the evil scientists dudes who were always the antagonists in video games. First thing he really noticed about him was the coldness. 

Even through the photo, he could feel the iciness radiating off him. Slumped in his favorite armchair, one leg propped up onto the table, the mess of reports, info and datasets spread out in front of him, staring down into that thin, sharp face, Toki knew instinctively that this was the type of guy who look into the face of someone begging hysterically for their live and give the order to kill them. He wouldn’t do it himself…no, not this fucker. It’d be someone else’s finger pushing the button, pulling the trigger, doing that one final push. Not because this freak didn’t have the stomach for it but because he was too big of a deal to lower himself to such a thing. Killing some worthless piece of meat? No, that was for the hired goons, for the assistants who didn’t get paid enough to deal with his bullshit. His hands were meant for far greater things. Freak definitely dissected animals as a kid…probably asked for a scalpel for Christmas one year. Just looking at his photo creeped Toki out. 

He hated him immediately. 

As far as the info he’d been sent claimed, there was next to nothing to know about this weirdo. He lived in the Prometheus’s Lab, was rarely seen outside, didn’t go to any press conferences, didn’t talk to the media (though there had been and still were a shit ton of efforts made to get an interview with him – all unsuccessful) and was just generally an enigma. Whole thing was made even more mysterious by the fact that there were no birth records, no school records, no family history, nothing. This dude had no ties to no one. He was a ghost, a shadow, something that the outside world didn’t touch or interact with. 

Toki had considered the instruction to get some dirt on Devon for a little while as he was going about planning his infiltration but, ultimately, decided that if the info wasn’t front and center, he wasn’t going to bother putting that much effort into looking. As much as he instantly hated the fucker, having any kind of involvement with these shitheads was way above his paygrade. It was a little cowardly but he really just didn’t want to have anything to do with this weirdo. Seemed like the kind of guy who’d send wave after wave of hired hitman to try to kill him if he so much as caught a whiff of someone possibly snooping into his business. Last thing he wanted was to get a bad case of bullet in the brain before he was able to see the glory of Prometheus Industries crumbling underneath their own arrogance and vile. No way was he going to risk something like that over a freak like him. Best leave that to the organization itself. In the meantime, that data chip was calling his name. Though, in reality, it was actually five data chips, kept inside a locked container in the most secure part of the Lab, i.e. a place that was really fucking hard to get too. 

It took him three whole weeks just to get everything planned out. With this big and important of a mission, it was vital that he didn’t rush, which he claimed he never did but in reality, he got impatient sometimes and went ahead with the whole thing without completely taking every detail into account. Not this time, though. He looked over the blueprints, the security system, security footage, employee records, every single goddamn piece of info the organization handed over so many times that the images were burned into his retinas. He came up with sixteen different ways into the building, fourteen ways out; nineteen backup plans in the very real event that something went horribly wrong and played out every single scenario in a hyper realistic hologram field. Needless to say, when he finally contacted the organization to let them know it was time, he was more than ready for whatever Prometheus Industries had in store for him. His software was newly updated, he’d added some new features into his robotic arm and cybernetic implants. Thanks to the organization, he could now walk without making a sound, see through walls and hack into practically any system within the time it took to blink an eye. Granted, the mainframe of the Prometheus Industries Lab would take a bit more care but it was comforting to know that the majority of security systems would be a breeze to get through. 

He was more than ready, and more than a little excited. An hour before he set out, he glanced one last time at the photo of Devon, his lips curling into a snarling grin. He wouldn’t be around to see it but oh, oh Gods, he would pay every penny of the small fortune the organization had given him to be able to see the look on that fucker’s face when he learned that some nobody hacker had gotten through their sophisticated system, stolen data and gotten away with no one knowing until it was far too late. Such a shame he wouldn’t be able to see it. To make up for it, he might just steal something that he knew belonged to that fucker. Consider it payment for depriving him of something so glorious, as well as one last slap right to that smug face. Insult to injury, and all that. 

Confident in his ability, determined to do whatever he could to get that data chip so the organization could take down the villains plaguing his home, Toki ran one last diagnostics on his software, made sure that all his tech was running at beyond optimal levels then took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders and set off, not letting him think about what might happen. Trying to predict things now would only set himself up for failure. He’d take things as they come but one fact was set in concrete inside his mind: he was going to succeed. He was going to get that data chip, he was going to get out of the Lab and deliver all that vital info to the organization, and he was going to watch Prometheus Industries crumple. There was no doubt in his mind. When he walked out of his apartment, it was with a confident, unshakeable gait; a small smile touching his lips. 

“Watch out, you bastard.” Toki said under his breath, “I’m about to destroy that cage you’ve built around yourself. You’ll be rotting in a jail cell by the end of the month, mark my fucking words.”

-

He planned for so much, accounted for so much, and really walked into the Lab thinking he precisely knew the ins and outs of the place. For the most part, he did. Getting to the upper levels ended up being just as difficult as he expected. Still got up there though without incident. The hacking software the organization had given him worked like a charm, opening all the doors, disabling the security, moving the cameras in a different direction than he was walking. It was still fucking tough, definitely tough enough to keep him constantly on the tips of his toes but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle. Then, he got to the top floor, where the data chip was being held. Every alarm bell started ringing in his mind. No cameras. No digipads. No bots. No sensors. Nothing. The elevator door opened to a long hallway leading to a single door. It was brightly lit by harsh, artificial light. Instant bad vibes. 

Heart racing, acutely aware of the sound of his breathing, Toki took a cautionary step forward. This particular…room was not featured in any of the blueprints nor had there been any mention of it in the notes. As far as the info he’d been provided told, the elevator opened right up to the lobby of the Lab. He was supposed to be facing an empty reception area right now. Had he gotten the wrong floor? No, that was impossible, the Lab was at the very top of the building. Maybe the info had given him the wrong number? It was possible that the organization had been given false info, meant to led them into a trap. Toki’s heart dropped down into his stomach at the thought of this all being a trap. It was something he’d considered before but the organization was always so meticulously about the info they supplied – after all, them getting it wrong was a mistake that would severely bit them in the ass. It was a possibility that he’d considered then largely pushed to the side so he could concentrate on the more important aspects of the mission. 

Sucking in a deep breath, Toki forced himself to calm down. He had known there were going to be hiccups. That’s what this was – just a fucking hiccup, one he needed to tackle with care. He had no idea where he was in the building, there was a terrifying space in front of him that seemingly didn’t have any security, thus it was definitely a death trap and there was fifty more floors of highly secure areas standing between him and freedom. No problem, he was a professional, he could handle this. He just needed to remain calm. Rolling his shoulders, straightening his spine, Toki stepped out of the elevator. Maybe not the best idea but only other option was going down to one of the lower floors, which put him at an exceptional risk of getting caught. No, right now, he needed to get across the weird ass, creepy hallway and see what was beyond that door. Hopefully, it was where he needed to go. 

Stalking down the hallway, keeping each step light and precise, Toki got halfway down the hallway, his ears pricked for any hint of an indication that some kind of security system was being activated, heart racing so fast it felt like it might break straight through his ribcage. There was no warning, not even the tiniest sound. One moment, he was inching alongside the wall, keeping pressed flat against the smooth surface, intently focused on the door. The next, panels in the ceiling slid open without a sound and, to his shock and alarm, dozens upon dozens of mechanical tentacles sprang out of the openings, and grabbed hold of him. Crying out sharply, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, Toki found himself quickly restrained, the bitterly cold tentacles wrapping around his wrists, legs, chest and waist. With startling ease, the tentacles lifted him off the ground, leaving him squirming in mid-air. 

“What in the fuck-?!” He seethed through clenched teeth, his eyes rolling wildly. Tentacles?! Why the fuck were there metal tentacles in the ceiling?! There was nothing even remotely close to this mentioned in the report! This was a pretty goddamn fucking significant…security feature?! Writhing in the tentacles hold, desperately trying to either get the knife that was pushed down into his boot or to activate the shock app that was installed into his arm, both of which would have been, at least, a little useful in getting these damned things off him, Toki abruptly froze, his heart leaping up into his chest. Slowly turning his head, a bloom of dread blossomed in the center of his chest. Standing below him, watching him with a disinterested gaze, was Devon. Hands clasped behind his back, wearing a deep purple dress shirt and dark slacks, he looked less like a scientist and more like a businessman, though Toki imagined there was an aspect of his job that was treated like a business. 

“I heard there was a rat snooping around.” Devon said quietly, his voice oddly lyrical and smooth. “I had not thought it would be so easy to catch you.”

Grinding his teeth together, a seething wave of rage roaring through him, Toki offered a snarling grin, wanting nothing more than to rip that smug fucker’s face to shreds, “The organization sends its regards.”

“Organization? Which one? There’s around five who would be stupid enough to send one of their own.” Devon cocked his head slightly, “But only one who would send a rookie.”

To his shame, Toki flushed, the insult of ‘rookie’ stinging far more than it should. Swallowing down the shrieking insults that rose to his lips, he said, “This rookie got through all of your security systems. Only reason this one managed to catch me was because its not in any of blueprints, info or scans of the building. What’s up there with it? Nano cloaking device, right? My guess that these things are made out of an alloy that can’t be detected and that the whole thing was installed recently or several feet under the table.”

Devon quirked a brow, “Are you meaning to impress me by deducing all that?”

“Nah, what I’m doing right now is stalling.”

“Stalling.”

“Yep, you know, the tactic where you play into your foe’s arrogance and stupidity to keep them distracted and so wrapped up in their own head that they fail to notice the backup the hero – that being me – has.”

“You do not have backup.” Devon replied with a hint of amusement that made Toki’s skin crawl. “This is not a movie. You are not some plucky hero who is going to get out of this by the skin of your teeth? Do you realize the magnitude of the situation you are in, or has your own arrogance degraded your mind to the point that you are able to realize you have lost?”

“Lost?” Toki asked haughtily, somehow managing to keep his voice calm and even despite the terror running rampant through him. Don’t let him see that he was scared. This freak would take the tiniest tick and use it to ruin him. “You certainly-“

Before he could deliver his next snappy line, there was a bright flash of light, followed by a wave of burning pain. Every muscle in his body tensed up to the point that it felt like the pressure of his muscles against his bones was going to crush them. He recognized this bizarre feeling…he had touched a high voltage electrical fence once and could still remember what that sensation was like. That was what this was…the fucker was using the weird tentacles to shock him. It lasted for only a couple of seconds before abruptly fading. Before Toki had time to recover, Devon shocked him again and again. Wave after wave of sharp, burning pain slammed into him, leaving him breathless. It was around the third time that he knew he was in trouble. Not just because he’d been captured – that was something he would wiggle his way out of – but…a side of himself that he kept hidden was emerging in the endless assault of pain. 

“Oh?” Devon quipped, sharp chin resting on a shelf of his thin fingers, “Now, that is something I did not expect.”

“Fuck!” Toki gasped, sending a death glare down towards his crotch. A prominent bulge pushed up from underneath his jeans. He was rock hard. His cock was throbbing with excitement. Precum dribbled into his underwear, soaking through the thin material to stain the front of his jeans. 

“Are you a masochist?” Devon asked, taking a step forward, his eerie gaze focused on Toki’s crotch. 

“Shut it!” Toki snapped, his face flushing with vehement heat. Yeah, he was! So fucking what! This was even worse than getting captured…getting this fucking turned on while being electrocuted…this stupidly shameful garbage body! Calm down, he needed to calm down, he needed to make his erection go away! If…if he got shocked again, he might cum…no, there was no ‘might’…he was going to cum. And there was no ‘if’ either, was there? Devon was definitely going to shock him again. One look into that freak’s pale face was more than enough indication that he was getting shocked again. Gritting his teeth, determined not to cum, determined to fight against the pleasure running rampant through him, Toki steeled himself. He could do this, he could control himself, he was a professional, he was a-! 

An immense shudder wracked his body. Instead of applying a shock to his entire body, the tentacles spread his legs wide open. One placed its head directly to his inner thigh and shocked him. He came with a wheezing gasp, his hips straining forward, his back arching. It hurt, it hurt a lot and that only served to ramp the pleasure up even further. Cum splattered into his underwear. Gasping raggedly, shame burning a hole in his belly, hating everything, hating that fucker most of all, Toki knew his face had to be a mess but still tried his hardest to snarl as venomously as he could. The small, amused smile on Devon’s face caused his stomach to roll in disgust. Bad, bad, this was so bad. That look…it terrified him. 

“Well, well, aren’t you a little pervert.” 

Lunging forward, Toki directed a projectile load of spit right at Devon’s stupid face. By some miracle, it landed right in the middle of his forehead. That cool expression immediately morphed into one of rage, giving Toki a massive hit of satisfaction. Looked as though there was something that could upset this goddamn freak. 

“The organization is going to take you down.” Toki said, impressing himself with how calm he sounded, “Every act of evil you’ve committed, every life you’ve taken, everyone you’ve hurt, every sin you’ve committed is going to come crashing down on your shoulders. Only regret I have is that I won’t be around to see it. Go on, kill me. I’m not afraid of you.”

Frowning darkly, Devon pulled a handkerchief out his pocket, wiped the spittle off his forehead and exhaled slowly. Tucking the handkerchief back, he pulled a small data pad out of another pocket. He clicked away on it for a moment before stepping forward. The tentacles lowered him down until his knees were nearly brushing the floor. Bracing himself, not ready to face death, certainly not ready to die but more than ready to get away from this freak, no matter how it had to be done, Toki jumped a little when Devon walked behind him, setting the data pad onto the node on his neck. Jumping, a sharp squeak of panic piercing his mind, he tried to crane his head around to see what Devon was doing, one for a thin hand to grab hold of his hair, keeping him firmly in place. 

“What’re you doing?!” 

“You will see.” 

There came a whirl, followed by a beep. His body shuddered in a familiar way. Something had been uploaded into his node! What was this freak planning?! He couldn’t be planning on turning off his systems. That kind of death…it was excruciating! Panic began to thunder through him. Fuck, fuck, he didn’t want to die like that! He didn’t-! Instead of the terrifying feeling of his systems shutting down, a massive wave of heat slammed into him. An intense fogginess settled over his mind. Suddenly, he felt suffocated by his clothes. His body was burning up! He felt like he was melting! Blood pounded down into his crotch. His cock had softened considerably in the wake of thinking he was going to be killed but now it was painfully hard. It throbbed inside the constraints of his underwear, begging to be let out, to be touched, stroked. Within an instant, he was right on the verge of cumming again. Insane pleasure, unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, screamed through his nerves. Panting heavily, Toki desperately tried to make sense of what was happening to him. He managed to dredge up some strength to think but every ounce of it was wiped away when Devon, inexplicably, reached around to not too gently squeeze his cock through his pants. 

Crying out loudly, his hips frantically bucking forward to grinding against Devon’s cold, thin hand, Toki inhaled sharply, his terrified gaze rolling around to focus on the freak as he walked back around. Smiling that infuriatingly small grin, Devon reached up with his other hand to pinch one of Toki’s nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt. Shuddering hard, his cock twitching violently, Toki tried to tell him to fuck off, to get his disgusting hands off him but couldn’t make his tongue and lips work. Fuck…what was wrong with him?! What had Devon done to him?! Why was he so turned on?! 

“It is fast working.” Devon commented, stepping back. 

“Wha…what did you?”

“On to the main event. I am a busy man who cannot spend that much time playing with you.” Devon snapped his fingers. The tentacles sprang into action, ripping Toki’s clothing away until he was left bare and exposed. Toki made the mistake of crying out. The moment his mouth stretched open, a tentacle shoved its way between his lips, pushing down deep into his throat. A metallic taste spread over his tongue. Screaming around the tentacle, tears sprang up to his eyes when the damned thing began to viciously fucking his mouth. At the same time, two tentacles wrapped around his thighs, spreading his legs wide open. Something cold, hard and smooth brushed against his asshole. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, dismayed by the roar of needy heat that slammed into him, Toki could only hang there, weak and helpless, as the tentacle rubbed playfully against him for a few moments then, without warning, pressed its head to his entrance and shoved inside, forcing itself deep into his ass. 

He would have cum…if it weren’t for a significantly smaller tentacle wrapping painfully tight around the base of his dick, then the rest of the length pushed into his urethra, sliding down until it felt like it was in his balls. Howling at the top of his lungs, crazed with violent pleasure, the tentacle in his cock preventing him from cumming, Toki bobbed up and down in mid-air, the tentacle in his ass fucking him with such ferocity, it felt like it was trying to meet the one that seemed to be trying to reach his stomach via his mouth. Pain mixed with pleasure until he couldn’t distinguish between the two. Deep…the damn tentacle was fucking him so goddam fucking deep! He could feel every thrust in his belly! His body was burning with an excruciating heat! Good, it felt so insanely good! He could feel himself unraveling! 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Toki scrambled to hold onto his dignity, his resolve, his strength. He was okay, he was going to be okay! He just needed to get through this, then he’d find a way to escape, get back to the organization and let them know that this Devon fucker wasn’t to be underestimated. Just get through it…get through it…fuck, fuck, he couldn’t think straight! The tentacle pounding into his ass felt so good! His ass was melting! Suddenly, as though sensing that his resolve was shaking in its boots, Devon had one of the tentacles press against his inner thigh, applying another shock, this one at an obviously much higher voltage. A shriek of pain radiated up his spine. His entire body shook. It took every ounce of strength he had left to not beg around the tentacle for another jolt. 

Curling his hands into tight fists, blunt nails digging half-moon shapes into the palms, Toki focused on anything…anything fucking else but this. Get through it, just get fucking through it! Don’t falter, don’t show him weakness! He could do it, he could do this! Struggling to slow the rapid pace of his breath, determined to ignore the addictive pleasure, Toki forced himself to open his eyes so he could settle a defiant gaze. Only, he did it at the exact moment that the tentacle in his ass, and mouth shoved in deep, swelled up even bigger, forcing his jaw and ass to accommodate the increase in size then a flood of scalding hot fluid poured into him. Eyes rolling back in his head, every thought wiped away from his mind in the wake of being cum in, Toki swallowed down mouthful after mouthful of somehow deliciously tasting fluid, brought so close to the breaking point, needing so badly to cum, he could’ve cried. So much cum…there was so much cum inside him! 

Finally, the last drip was sliding down into his belly. The tentacles in his ass, and mouth slipped out, leaving him feeling abysmally empty. Swallowing, resisting the urge to suck on his tongue to gather up even more of that flavor, Toki shuddered when Devon’s cold, thin fingers slipped underneath his chin, tilting his head back so he was forced to look up into that amused, delighted stare. There was no hint of flush or excitement in Devon’s face. A quick glance down at his crotch showed that he wasn’t hard either. Smoothing the pad of his thumb over Toki’s wet lips, Devon asked, “Are you willing to be more truthful now, you little pervert? Give up the name of your organization, along with everything else you know and I will let you off easy.”

“Fuck you.” Toki croaked. Sure, he could say that he didn’t know anything but Devon wouldn’t believe him anyway so might as well go with a bit of grandeur, “You think something as pathetic as that would get me to talk? You’re going to have to try-“

Another tentacle slammed into his ass, quickly followed by two more, stuffing him so full, it felt like his belly might break. Screaming shrilly, his head thrown back, his body shuddering, Toki’s toes curled tightly. Fuck! Fuck, fuck! His ass! His ass was being stretched to its limit! He was so full! His belly was squealing in protest! It hurt…it hurt, it hurt, it felt so fucking good! A thin, yet powerful hand grabbed hold of his chin, forcing his head down. Devon’s amused glare burned down at him. His other hand slid down towards his crotch, where those thin fingers wrapped around the tentacle buried in his dick. With one hard yank, he pulled the tentacle out. The world burned white. Blood roared in his ears. Toki distantly heard what sounded like a banshee and only half realized that it was him making that sound. His orgasm was astronomically, it was other worldly, terrifying and alien. It felt like that single cum was rewiring every synapse in his mind. 

Mouth hanging open, tongue lolling about lewdly, his eyes rolled back in his head, Toki sprayed cum all over himself, leaving a splattering of white across his bare stomach and chest. The tentacles in his ass continued to fuck him as he came, forcing his orgasm higher and higher until it felt as though his mind was going to shatter. Just as he thought he was finally cumming down, all three tentacles swelled up at the same time, pouring a torrent of jizz into his ass and he was right back to being destroyed by pleasure. 

“Stop-“ Toki slurred, “Stop, pleash-!”

“Should have given me the info when I asked, little bluejay.” Devon said with an air of amused indifference. “Now, I will make you pay for your insolence.”

-

The hacker lasted for much longer than he expected. By his count, three hours passed before the bluejay passed out. Cumming one last time, his belly swollen with the copious amount of cum he had had his pets stuff him with, the hacker shuddered violently, his tongue hanging over his chin, hazy eyes burning with lust, his cute little cock twitching, though nothing came out – the past seven times he had cum had been dry orgasms – then slumped in his pets’ hold, eyes rolling back until Devon could only see white. By that point, Devon had stretched his ass out until he could take five of the smaller pets and three of his biggest, each of which were easily the size of the bluejay’s bicep. Every inch of his body was covered in sweat, artificial semen or both. He was a disgusting, pitiful sight – one that, unfortunately, made his loins stir in vile excitement. Sighing at his own body’s reaction, knowing he was going to need to do something about that to stop it in its tracks before he got too invested, Devon, nonetheless, strode forward, placing one hand on the bluejay’s swollen belly. So much of his pets’ cum…he had to admit, he had thoroughly enjoyed watching the hacker’s stomach grow and grow, all the while with him crying that his belly was going to burst. 

Smiling slightly, Devon pressed down. The smile on his face grew when the hacker moaned softly, a torrent of cum flooding out of his gaping asshole. Now, he was faced with a little bit of a situation. Best thing to do was toss this cretin into the incinerator. Watch his body burn to get rid of any lingering excitement then get back to work. Only problem with that was…he wanted to play with him even more. There was a question here that he desperately wanted to answer. This bluejay wasn’t broken. It was hard to detect when he was wailing like a bitch in heat but there was still a glint of defiance in those eyes. Devon longed to crush it. He wanted to know how long it would take. How much agony could he inflict onto this little bluejay before he shattered under the pressure? He didn’t like unanswered questions; he didn’t like not knowing things. 

So, that left him with no option. The higher ups wouldn’t approve but they had long since stopped expressing their concerns regarding him. They knew better now. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear, he said in a low, commanding tone, “Do some analytics. I want to know how the program affected his node and programming. Have a detailed report on my digipad within the hour. In the meantime, take him to the Cage. There is a private cell at the top, that’ll be his. Get a monitor on his vital signs. If there is any change, alert me immediately.”

There came a soft beep, letting him know that his pets understood. With an almost silent slithering sound, they lifted the little bluejay up into the ceiling. Once they were inside, the ceiling tiles slid back into place. To those unaware, the hallway was just a hallway again, exactly the way he preferred it. Placing his hands on his hips, he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments. So, some organization had gotten it in their heads to try to do something about Prometheus, huh? Well, that was none of his concern. His experiments were all that mattered. Though, he supposed he should feel somewhat grateful. It wasn’t often that a new test subject just fell into his lap, after all. It irritated him a little but he was rather looking forward to seeing how much he could torment that little bluejay.


End file.
